


It All Works In The End

by Meloncholly_lolly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Harm, Sexual Harassment, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholly_lolly/pseuds/Meloncholly_lolly
Summary: Keith and Lance become roommates. Keith is a loner who is recovering from a traumatic event involving his brother, and Lance is battling his depression and self harm. Little do they know how much they will impact each other.





	It All Works In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this will include suicidal thoughts/behaviour, implied sexual content,sexual assault, racial slurs, lgbt slurs, and self harm.
> 
> I am basing Lance's depression off my own experience, and also will he basing my own Hispanic heritage into him,since I share similarities. I am not Cuban but I am Hispanic so I will try my best so no hate please thank you and please enjoy.

  Lance ran the knife across his shoulder,letting the pain sink in before he did two more cuts on his shoulder. He put the knife in the medicine cabinet before putting his blue turtleneck and jacket back on. He tried to stop cutting before moving into the college dorms,it kinda of worked until the day he moved into the dorms and finding out that-

 

 "Hey spic are you in there!?" Hurry your Mexican ass up!" 

 

  His roommate was racist. Its only been a few weeks since moving into the dorms and having school start but its felt like years. 

 Lance left the bathroom to be met with an angry white boy. "Hey Pablo Escobar! Did you tell the school to switch your dorm because I was 'bullying you' or whatever?" He said getting close to Lance's face. "If ya did your an asshole! They said that was my second strike! I hate fucking Mexicans." He said huffing away to his bed. 

 

 "I'm not Mexican." Lance said with his head down. 

 

 "Did I ask you, spic." The other boy said menacingly. 

 

  Lance grabbed his bag, "I'm coming back after my class to grab my stuff and go to my new dorm. So I don't have to deal with you anymore,Jason." Lance said with his head still down and headed for the door. He left as fast as he could to get away from Jason and to his class. After that his next class wouldn't be until the next day. 

* * *

 

 Lance made it to his class and sat next to his best friend Hunk,they've been friends since middle school,so Hunk knows when Lance is angry. 

"Hey Lance,what's wrong?" Hunk said with worry laced in his voice.

"It was just Jason again,but don't worry, the school finally gave me a new room I just have to get my stuff and go." Lance said giving a reassuring smile. 

"Ok but im going with you." Hunk said  putting his hand on Lance's shoulder,but quickly removed it at the sight of seeing Lance wince.

 "Lance,buddy did-" Hunk looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Did you hurt yourself?" 

 Lance felt bad he didn't wanna lie,not his best friend, but also didn't want him to worry. 

"I was just really stressed ok, I'm gonna stop I promise." Lance lied. He knew he wouldn't stop but the the lie made his friend look a little happy. 

"Ok,but you better keep that promise." Hunk said. 

 

  The teacher came in and announced today's assignment. It was for them to write a two page essay about current events and how they effect us. In the middle of the lesson on current events someone came banging thought the doors,it was a boy around Lance's age who had longish hair styled into a ponytail and a red hair clip to hold his bangs in place. He wore a red shirt covered by a black leather jacket,black jeans, and black boots. 

 "Hello Keith thanks for joining us!" The teacher said. 

 "Sorry I'm late sir I had a...family situation." Keith said taking a seat in front of Lance.

 As he took his seat Lance noticed a bandage on his cheek. Lance stared at it wondering what could have happened. 

 "Excuse me,can you tell me what the lesson is and if we got an assignment,if you don't mind." Keith was talking to Lance waiting for an answer. 

 "Oh sorry, yeah we have to write a two page essay on current events and how it effects us and right now the lesson is on current events." Lance said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Keith said turning around. 

  Lance got a good look at Keith he had pretty dark purple eyes, but had had a hint if grey, his skin looked smooth and didn't appear to have and blemishes. He also looked to be Asian but Lance didn't want to assume. He was pretty handsome, and Lance as a full realized bisexual, was not gonna ignore that.

* * *

 Class was over so Lance and Hunk headed to Lance's soon to be old dorm,grabbed all of Lance's things and went to the new dorm. 

 "This is it, 728." Lance said looking at the piece of paper to read the number. He knocked before entering and found no one was there yet. 

 "Well no ones here yet let's get unpacking and then eat!" Hunk said going inside first. 

 

They started unpacking and placing everything where it was wanted,Lance put all his beauty products in the medicine cabinet, he also snuck his knife in there before Hunk could come in. "I think we are done let's eat!" Lance said exiting the bathroom. 

 Hunk and Lance both started cooking,Hunk was cutting the chicken and Lance was making the rice. When they finished they had made yellow rice and chicken. 

 "Oh my god Lance I love your yellow rice." Hunk said with his mouth full. 

 "That's the result of working in my family's restaurant!" Lance smiled from the memories. That restaurant had been,and still is,his safe haven. 

Then the door opened and someone entered. "Hey, your that boy from class." The person said. 

Lance turned to he faced with Keith. "Oh hey.I just moved dorms,I guess we are roommates now! Hope you don't find me and my friend Hunk cooked. You can have some if you'd like." 

The boy set his bag down along with his motorcycle helmet. "Oh,ok. Welcome I guess. My name is Keith." Keith put his hand out for Lance to shake.

 Lance shook his hand and smiled.

 

 "The names Lance." 

 

 

 

   Sorry for such a short chapter! I just wanted something small to start from! I've had this idea in my head for ever! If you wanna know anything more I have Tumblr my username is Meloncholly-lolly and my art and writing blog is lolly-writes that's were I will also post thing about this story! Sorry for misspellings 

 I hoped you really enjoyed! 

 


End file.
